Eating Away My Soul
by Crimzination
Summary: Unaware that his mission is a lie, Dib begins to overcome his feelings of grief and depression as he attempts to tell Zim of his true fate that was issued by his leaders. ZADR Story. Will Soon Be M Rated. Don't like, Don't read. - Was moved from Nightzs to a new account. Information is on the older account. -
1. Regrets

Waking up with a headache was not one of the most pleasant things in the world. But it's possible because someone always has to find out the persons motives to proceed further. He's used it by now and now is not the time to be complaining. He groans into his pillow as he hand hits the annoying sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears. He sat up slowly and stood up from his dark blue sheeted bed and looks at the mirror from across the room. His hair was a complete mess from last night, that horrible fight with his white bandages around his chest. The boy shudders at the thought, tracing an index finger across a long scar from the many fights that they _both_ had dealt with.

Everything that they've done was just a complete waste of the humans time, though he doesn't realize it... _yet._ Noticing he hasn't placed on his glasses, a hand reaches over to grab it, closing his eyes and slowly places it on. He opens his hazel eyes slowly and frowns at the sight. Just as he saw before that his hair was a mess and there are scars all over his pale ghost torso, his right hand clenches into a fist as he felt the urge to punch the mirror. Punch _himself._ Although it might seem bizarre for the person reading this, the teenager hated how he looked and was always insecure about his body. Those nasty scars all over them as he's scared to see his reflection in the mirror.

With all that settled in, his hand reached over to grab the hair gel and rebuild his hair into the look he always shapes every morning. The blue gel in his hand slowly makes his hair form, showing a scythe lock hairstyle as he fixed his glasses a bit, rubbing his gel hands on a cloth and moves over to the closet to get his usual attire. Slipping on his dark blue t-shirt with the gray smiley face, black skinny jeans and let us not forget the silky, black trench coat that he always had wore. Taking one last look at his reflection, he doesn't show a smile or frown at the sight and left his room, walking down the creaky steps that leads to the kitchen.

. . . . . .

The image zoomed out and showed the image of his room... no it's a camera, a small device used to record or see moving images of the surrounding area. _How simple..._ The person watched with a gleeful smirk on his face. _With this camera, I can spy on the Dib-human however I much please..._ The smirk turn into a evil smile across the persons face, making his zipper-like teeth show. He stood up from his seat and glares at the screen, seeing that Dib was no longer in sight on the camera. He only had one camera and that was placed in his room, perfect for spying on him to see what he was doing.

With a growl he stomps away with his boots making dents into the metal floor which is a deep red color. He soon reached the elevator that was awaiting for him on the level he was on, going into the small, circle tube that closes and zooms him up the many levels of the underground floors. He glares at the floors as they passed but the movement stopped as he reached the top floor of his home, exiting out of it and sees his small robot on the couch. His cyan blue eyes could be seen through the slightly dark room since it was only early in the morning. "Gir... What are you doing?" A voice boomed from the backroom in the kitchen, which made his way over to the living room, his hands turned into fists and resting at his hips.

The robot known as Gir turned his head to his master and he smiles, having a lollipop in his mouth as he waves at him. "I'm watching the Scary Monkey Show!" He said, turning his head towards the TV which had the indeed scary monkey. He glares at the monkey before shaking his head. "Gir I think it's about time we end our enemy's misery. What do you say?" He smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. The robot squealed and smiled, "I have no idea!" He said, causing his master to face-palm himself.

"Never mind.. I'll deal with this problem on my own." He declared, walking away as he reaches over to place on his black wig and indigo contacts. He takes one last look around the room in his base and sighs heavily, turning and walks out the door towards his new destination called Skool.

. . . . . .

The person with the scars was eating some cereal, Cocoa Crunchies to be specific as he poured the white liquid into the bowl, soaking it up as he places the milk away in the fridge. Taking a glance at his sister who was playing on her GameSlave II he sighs and sat at the kitchen table with his bowl and spoon and starts eating. "You'll never get off that game Gaz?" He said, looking at his sister. Gaz lifts an eyebrow, her jaw-like purple hair that rests on his shoulders and shook her head, looking back down at her game.

"You just don't get it Dib..." She muttered mostly to herself and sounds of the bleeps and bloops come from the modified hand held device. The boy known as Dib frowns and sighs, taking a bite out of his cereal, "Of courses I do understand. You just don't say anything for me _to_ understand.." He rolls his eyes and continued to eat. Gaz just growls at the annoyance of her brother's voice and stood up, walking out of the kitchen and out the door, closing it with a slam that made some pictures shake on the wall.

Dib sighs heavily, "When will she grow up?" He said to no one, standing up as well but to place his empty bowl in the sink. He grabbed his backpack that was beside the front door and walks out and down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes forward. It was warm outside but he was having some problem walking since the fight with Zim. His whole body felt sore and this was probably their sixteenth fight. Surprisingly, his skin he's faster than Dib's so Zim doesn't have any scars, evidence that they're fighting.

Everything has been weird for the two of them, like Zim has grown... softer. Even though the Irken has become weaker, that doesn't mean Dib has to, oh no. This gives him a chance of a advantage. He's been recently digging around his cameras in Zim's house and found out that his leaders known as The Tallests didn't sent him on a real mission in the first place. Of course Zim doesn't know but Dib is waiting for the right moment to tell the alien about his mission that was all a lie. He spent far too much time on the planet to be _taking over_ it as he had said. It has been six years.

Eating away at his soul, the human with the black scythe lock felt pity. He knew about the truth about his mission for 2 years but... why hasn't he told the Irken yet? Is it because he's afraid that Zim might kill himself after he hears those words coming from his mortal enemies mouth? Why should he care!? All he had done was make his life a living in hell!

Dib bows his head a bit and he clenches his hands into fists, _I have to tell him.. No matter what will happen, I shouldn't care at this point. He's ruined my life. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, I've been in the asylum seven times and most importantly..._ He thoughts were interrupted by a dog barking where he was chained to a metal pole. He sighs and continues to walk but stops in his tracks and sees that green blob with the red tunic. Zim. He clenches fists even more and walks a far distance away from him and continued his ways to school.

Zim was fixing his black wig on his head as he made sure that the two black antennas on his head were hidden. He couldn't afford the humans to see even though they're too thickheaded to know that he's an alien. He had a horrible disguise and had green skin that he says that's a _skin condition_ on the first day of school. He chuckles a bit at that memory.

 _What about his horrible green head!?_

 _Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition._

He just smirks at how easy it was to fool those humans except the large headed human Dib. He was always right behind on his plans, ruining them when they're completely flawless and can't be ruined by human hands. Surely he must have used his filthy brain to defeat him one by one. Taking a glance at his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice the large building that he is now in. High Skool. One of the Earth's many education facilities that help younger kids to learn about different subjects.

Zim shudders at the thought of the book he had to read in Health. The human anatomy. It disgust him to see such ugly organs that he had never seen before. Irkens have similar organs such as that but it looks like an Irken's tongue and it's in a slit. Really abnormal you may think, but that's just how it looks like. He is an alien so it's normal for it to be like that, not something that's just skin and has to sacks under it that makes anyone want to throw up just from the thought of it.

With a annoyed sigh, he walked up to one of the many lockers along the walls, his own numbered 241, right next to locker 242 that was of course, Dib's locker. He had to smell that human's scent everyday and it makes his antennas itch or rather twitchy. _Here he comes with his scent..._ He thought as he grabbed some books.

Dib saw Zim at his locker and he frowns, tapping him on the shoulder, "Zim. We need to talk." He said and frowns some more when he turned his head to look at him. "What is it now Dib-human?" saying his name like poison, "Or is it one of your insane plans to ruin Zim's _amazing_ and _diabolical_ plans to destroy your race?" Zim gave Dib a death glare and slams his locker door shut, turning on his heels and to his homeroom class.

The scythe locked boy watches the Irken leave, making him sigh heavily, "I'll tell him later. Besides, if I tell him now... it'll be a bad day.." He opened his locker and placed his books away from his homework last night and brought out new ones, History and English. He closes the door again and kept his hand on the cold metal locker for a few moments before turning to go to his next class, or rather, follow the alien.


	2. What?

_What does that human think he's planning? Needing this... talk..._ Zim's thoughts buzzed around like an annoying bee, something he couldn't seem to get out of his head. He sat in his seat and leans back against the chair, letting his books lay on the desk. He stares boringly at the white board, seeing that the teacher wasn't here yet. She's always late since she's one of the clumsy people.

Soon however, Dib entered the classroom. He felt pairs of eyes look at him as he moved towards his seat. He knew it was the boy with the green skin condition. Zim always do this whenever Dib comes into a room as if he was observing him. Once the boy sat down, he glared his deep hazel eyes at the Irken but he sees that his eyes were looking forward to the front of the class. He blinks, confused and looks behind him to see people were chatting among themselves. _Am I just over thinking things?_ He scratches the back of his head and looks forward once more, waiting for their English teacher to show up.

Another boring ten minutes later, the door opens and twenty pair of students eyes dart towards the same direction. "S-Sorry I'm late!" A girl pants, being around her late 30's. She carried a black leather case for sorting papers, placing it on her desk with a weak smile. Her hair was a little frizzy since she had been running and some sweat was on her forehead. "My car broke down and I couldn't get here in time. Now! Let's start?" She smiles, a weird habit for a cheerful teacher and starts her lesson by making the students open their books to page 143.

English was one of Dib's favorite subjects. Even though he has A's in every class, it doesn't mean he likes every class. He 'especially' hates P.E. He doesn't want to run stressful fifty laps that's one fourth of a mile, which means he's going to be running ten miles if you do the math. _Ugh... Right... I have Gym right after lunch..._ Dib lays his head on his hand, his elbow on the desk as he reads along with the teacher silently.

Those pair of eyes were felt on Dib again. It felt unnatural but he knows he felt it somewhere before. Turning his head a little, he looked at Zim and sees he was smirking at him with those devilish indigo eyes. _Why is he giving me that look?_ He gulps down nothing and turns his head away from him and focuses down at his English book. Only about a minute later, he felt something touch his head and a white crumbled up piece of paper fell on the desk. He could only lift an eyebrow and takes a peek over at Zim again and saw his smirk once more. Feeling a shiver down his spine like a rusted dagger, he opens it only to read a note:

 _Zim has noticed that you've been staring at him a lot. Also, what did you want to tell me? If you don't, I'll use your giant head to feed to... Squirrels! ~Your Almighty Ruler, Zim_

Dib lifts an eyebrow and sighs heavily, grabbing his pencil and stealthily writes a note back to the green-skinned freak. _First off, I'm not staring. I'm glaring at you. There's a difference from how much stupidity you have behind your thick skull. And I'll tell you after school._ He looks at the teacher and sees her back is turned to him and quickly throws it at Zim, seeing him quickly opening it and reading it.

Zim frowns and narrows his eyes at the neat letters. _This human dares on telling his future slave master to wait!?_ He lowly growls and the girl behind him, Zitta, jumps and she backs up a bit. Seeing how Zim is pissed off, you _really_ don't want to make things worse than it already is.

 _You dare tell Zim to wait!? You will tell me now or I will MAKE you tell me!_ He throws the paper back, nailing it right on the side of his head and lands on the desk.

Dib didn't faze at the re-crumbled paper ball and opens it, lifting an eyebrow and crumbles it once more. He found no need to really fight with his enemy as he tossed the scrap paper in the recycling bin in front of him. Turning to see Zim's reaction, he bit his lip to keep him from laughing as he sees the most pissed off look he has ever seen. He covers his mouth and a hand and writes down notes on the notebook, avoiding the Irken as he focused on his studies.

The periods went by quickly, making it seem like minutes instead of a few hours. Dib looks towards the direction on the school cafeteria while opening his green locker. _Well... It's now or never. Get it out of the way I guess._ He placed some of his past period classes books away and grabbed the other books he needs. Once he has done that, he turned and moved towards the noisiest room in the school; the cafeteria. He felt his heart beat harder and faster the more he moved his trudging feet towards the loud chatting of evil teenagers. There were about 1,425 students in the entire school and there were 2 waves of lunch. Dib was on the second one; the perfect time to talk to Zim and tell him the truth... the truth of what's going on with his leaders for so many years.

Stepping into the always noisy room with the smell of freshly baked pizza (Which by the way has much better lunch than the Elementary school), he looks around the room and sees students, ages fourteen to nineteen talking among themselves like ordinary teenagers or young adults do. Except for one particular person.

He was called the outcast along with the others. He sat at the very corner of the room and always ate lunch by himself (Not really eat but poke at it with a fork), all the free space to himself. "Zim..." The boy with the glasses whispered as if he was right next to him. He felt this sudden nervousness spreading, having goosebumps on his skin that makes it itchy. It was a bad habit and it wasn't necessarily pleasant.

With the minute he stood there, his mind was zoned out, gulping down the agitation down his throat and took slow cautious steps towards that very table.

Zim grumbles as he continued to poke the metal fork at the glop that humans called pizza, all that greasy cheese brings back that terrible memory where he had a zit on his cheek, turning his giant pimple into a puppet called Pustulio. Although it was painful when the pimple popped, he still found it hilarious that all the students were under his hypnotizing control. The Irken smirks with glee before he looks up to see a tall human before him. "What do you want now Dib-stink?" It seemed that the alien was not interested on what his enemy was here, at HIS table.

The scythe lock boy just took a seat in front of the Irken with a frown, "Just..." He sighs heavily and stares at the table in front of him, trying to collect himself of what he is trying to say. _What the hell am I suppose to say? Just straight up say that your a defect to your leaders? I can't do that!_ He clutches onto his head mentally as he tried to think his thoughts through.

Zim stares at the human, narrowing his eyes at him. It was weird to see Dib so flustered like this, making him get impatient and possibly, maybe even he was worried. Not possible. Irkens can't feel such emotions. "Dib-smell..." He called towards him, "Does this have something to do with you wanting to tell me something?" The humans eyes look into the aliens fake indigo eyes and he frowns, nodding a bit, "Y-Yeah but... I... don't know to explain it to you... the best I can..."

"The best you can to what?" The alien narrows his eyes suspiciously. It's tempting however to know what your former enemy needs to say to you but that's just how the Irken is, always selfish and wanting answers for everything. The human looked like he was struggling on what to say before a breath of relief came from him.

"Zim... About you leaders... They-" Just when those next words were about to come out, he was interrupted by the sound of a screaming and happy child. "Zim!" The boy called and ran towards his table, waving his hand back and forth.

"Oh Irk..." The Irken groans in his hand, face-palming with it as well, "Here comes the demon spawn himself..."

As the kid ran closer and closer, Dib turned his head to see who was coming his way and sees a tall, male with curly orange hair, some freckles on his cheeks and a bright smile on his face. You probably already know who he I but he wore a tight light blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. "You have got to be kidding me..." The boy with the scars said out loud, the kid sitting right next to Zim, making both of the boys seem uncomfortable.

"What's the matter buddy?" The ginger spoke in a happy manner, making Zim have a disgusted shiver down his spine. As the teenager stares at the skin conditioned boy, Zim dropped his hand and makes a fake, cheerful smile, "Nothing's wrong Keef old buddy of mine!" He felt his sto- squeedly-spooch turn from Keef smiling wider than before,

"You haven't said that for a while have you!?" He hugs himself tightly to the point where he thought he was going to explode. Zim smirks in amusement, ready to see the boys head pop and explode. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Keef accelerated, opening up his black backpack he brought with him and pulled out a paper, showing it to Zim. "We never got the chance to hang out so a fair is in order. You wanna come?" The Irken looks down at the paper and took it in his hand as if he was interested and shook his head, crumbling up the paper and throwing it behind him, "Zim isn't interested." He turned down the human, looking forward again to see that Dib was gone.

"Where'd the stink boy go?" He questioned himself, arching an non existing eyebrow. As Zim had said that, Dib was currently at his locker with a big frown on his face. He couldn't do it... He just can't. The alien would be heartbroken and even after all here years, he just wasted his time being here.

Or would he take out his revenge? He wasn't sure. The Irken was so mysterious at times, experiments and inventions made by him. Dib always found Zim to be intelligent, which he is, but he doesn't think his plans through and end up ruining it. Or times where he could of killed Dib when he was a nano in Dib's body. He didn't have to get rid of the memory of the chip, he could of place stupidity on his brain and he wouldn't be smart enough to bring it to Mysterious Mysteries or even show it to someone.

"The Irken is so strange..." He whispered to himself, grabbing his gym bag when the bell rang for next period. All the students in the cafeteria went out as they walked to their next period class. Dib entered the Gymnasium where he left the alien clueless at where he was.


	3. Green and Delicious

The weekend was here and it began with a normal Saturday morning, birds chirping through the boys window and the deadly light of the sun beaming on the mirror, lighting up the whole room with such a warm essence. It was not on a school day so he didn't have to worry about waking up early in the morning. But he would still like to get up early, do his necessary needs like showers and breakfast. Gaz would still be sleeping from staying up all night waiting for her Pig Fright Night marathon. Eventually his father, Professor Membrane asked Dib to bring her up to her room. Let's just say that he almost didn't make it out of there alive.

Up bright and early, Dib stretched his arms upwards and slid his glasses on. The scars on his pale torso grimaced and it only made Dib do the same. Sighing heavily, Dib kicked his feet off the bed placed on his pants, staying out of his shirt to go downstairs to make breakfast. The scythe locked hair boy has his mind once again clouded with thoughts. If he hates Zim, wouldn't he be happy that the alien would break down in a million pieces? All those days where he was stuck in an asylum for weeks on end, strapped up in a white straight jacket as he just sat there on the cold concrete floor.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a small room with only a bed, a toilet, and a small window with metal bars on them near the ceiling. Dib stared out of the window since that was his only source of entertainment. It was extremely lonely since the only time he comes in contact with a person, is when doctors who give Dib his shots and then leave; or it's the staff member that gives him food or assists him on using the bathroom. Every now and then, he would see red ladybugs crawling out of the dark and into the shining sunlight. It made him feel attached to them and started to talk to them as if they were human beings, watching them go up his leg or maybe even on his nose. It made him not feel as alone and it made him happy.

The milk carton fell on the floor, spilling the white liquid on the tile floor, Dib's hand open and in the air from where he dropped it. His eyes were half-lidded with this emptiness and sadness. _Maybe... Zim is lonely too...?_ He thought in his mind. He frowns and thought of how the Irken always had a high ego, letting it take the best of him and have this unbelievable mask over his face. Does he already know? Is it possible he's trying to ignore the fact that he's alone on this planet just like him? The human bows down to grab the carton and throw it in the trash, grabbing a mop to clean up the mess on the floor.

After breakfast and around noon time, the human decided to treat himself with some ice cream from all the work he's done. His father doesn't do it so why not? He made sure brought his wallet, having his keys in his hand, waving goodbye to his sister who was now finally awake from her coma after that marathon and went out into the spring beaming sun. Flowers were blooming to the smell of flowers and the trees were getting their cloak of green, easily waving towards the human whenever the wind passed by. It was relaxing, seeing only a few cars pass by him since he was only still on a street.

In all honesty, the teenager wanted to clean his mind, empty it with the thoughts of a green mint ice cream with a waffle cone. Just by the thought of it made him lick his lips, his mouth slightly watering as he saw the ice cream shop in sight. His walking went faster but it appeared he was walking normally, opening the pull glass door to the shop and took in the chilly coldness of the room.

It's elaborate colors made the shop more appealing. Colors of red, white and blue, hinted with green and pink as well. Tables as tall as a eight year old child with a circle top onto it. The chairs were taller, sitting where their thighs are almost touching the bottom of the table. There were five of them like this and the rest were booths next to a window, showing a beautiful view of the city. It was quiet with only the small chatting with different people and it made him not feel so alone.

"Dib...?" A voice called when the front door of the shop opened once more. The boy with the scythed hair lock turns to see Zim and Keef, side by side with wide eyes as if they were surprised to see him here. "You're here to get ice cream as well?"

"Y-Yeah... I got good grades on my test this week so I decided to reward myself.." He sheepishly smiles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with a small laugh. The ginger beside the Irken smiles with glee, walking over and in front of Dib, "Zim and I wanted to get ice cream before we went go to to the fair."

"Yeah you wanna come Dib?" The Irken said almost immediately. Dib gave him a weird look and noticed that Zim didn't want to be alone with Keef, making somehow amused by this. "It depends... Which fair is it?" During this time, there were about three of them at the same time. A competition really to show who was the best out of all of them.

The ginger looked like he was thinking before he smiles, nodding twice in a cheerful expression. "It's the one near the pier." He explained, "They got rides and tons of food there!" Keef started to get excited that he was going to go to the fair two of his, _supposedly_ , best friends but couldn't help but be excited since he's never been to a fair with anyone else besides a family member. But all three of them have something in common. All three of them are outcasts.

It was funny to be somehow related to the Irken and the hideously large headed boy and it made Keef smile and laugh even more. Eventually, he tried to tackle them both in a death hug but they stepped back, side by side each other and gave him a weird look. "Right... I see you're happy. Now I'm going to get my ice cream." Sighing heavily, Dib took a step in line and ordered his ice cream and got it on a waffle cone. He couldn't help but lick his lips and eat it happily, smiling a bit cheerfully.

Zim watched Dib every second and smirks, deciding to ruin his appetite. "Keef. Can you get Zim chocolate?" He asked with a smile. The ginger smiles back and pats his head, "Sure thing buddy!" Keef went into the long line and waited as Zim walks over to Dib outside and smirks. He placed his hands behind his back and looks up at the sky. "Hmm... I wonder what else is green and delicious~" The Irken smirks even more.

The human gives him a weird look then before he knew it, his honey-filled eyes opened wide, his cheeks turning from pale to a bright red, his hand opening with the ice cream that fell out of his hand, "A-Are you kidding me?! Thanks a lot Zim!" He groans painfully at the sight of the now ruined ice cream on the concrete. The Irken just playfully smirks and poked his shoulder with a frown, "Dib-human... Can you tell Zim what you were going to say?" He looked rather sad.

 _Wait... Zim is sad!?_ He has never seen that look on Zim's face before and that made him think that he was faking it. The teenager sighs heavily and rubs the back of his neck. He promised himself he wouldn't tell the Irken about his mission so he'll keep that promise... Sighing heavily and looked to the side with a frown, his eyes squinted with this guilt on his shoulders, Keef came out with two cones in his hands and passes a chocolate one to Zim, "Here you go buddy!"

Zim frowned when Dib looked away from him. He sighs heavily and smiles at Keef, "Thanks Keef.." He almost said flatly. Zim still has the whole day left until Dib can tell him... unless he leaves. He grabs onto Dib's hand quickly and brightly smiles at the both of them, "Let's go to the fair now!" He shouts almost excitably, dragging Dib along who was quite confused but an excited Keef following right behind.

As the afternoon sun lit, it started to fall, shining up the area around them all with such essence; one of Springs best thing about sunsets. Dib loved this time of the year. The colorful leaves of green and brown and orange maple. He would visit a tree on a specific day and enjoys the view of watching the leaves breeze in the wind and the sound of nature. But Dib wasn't going to be sitting under a tall sycamore or maple tree but walking into a crowded fair with two abnormal beings. He sighed heavily, _Today I was suppose to sit under that tree today... I guess there's always next year._ He stops when he finds himself in the middle of a large crowd, Zim next to him while Keef was standing next to Zim as well.

"Let's go on a ride buddy!" Keef said with cheery enthusiasm, grabbing onto Zim's hand and quickly drags him along to a ride, leaving Dib standing there and watches Zim trying to get out of the gingers grip. "Well... This is going to be fun..." He mumbled to himself, leaning up against a railing and waits for both of them to come back.


	4. Pointless

His vision was cloudy and it almost seemed like it was a chimera; _almost._ It was dark, nothing could be seen in the pitch black room. Empty. Everything seemed empty as a voice screamed in a echo. His own voice, crying for help or any source of life in the echoing room. He was trapped, couldn't move as if he was strapped onto something.

 _HELP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ The voice screams and continues to echo. The cries for help suddenly stopped when a powerful beam of light flashed in the room, the boy squinting his eyes shut from not used to such a light from being in a dark room for a long period of time. There stood a single man, wearing a white lab coat with a clipboard in his hand.

"So you're our patient? I figured." A deep voice escapes the man's throat and wrote something down with a pencil on the paper on the clipboard. The boy who opened his eyes to see the source of the voice, looked around the room as well. It was a room with just the color white; walls, ceiling and floor. "W-Where am I!?" He screams again, throwing his thrashing legs, arms, and torso to escape the chair that he's strapped onto.

The tall man stares at the terrified expression on the boys face and smirks behind his surgical mask. Obviously the man didn't answer but the sound of two doors opening, pulling the boy off the chair and quickly placed him in a straight jacket. His whole body, besides his head and feet to only maneuver around the room, was binded.

"That we can not tell you little boy." The man said and pushed the boy out of the room. "Come on." He nearly spatted out as if he was poison. He pushed the boy into a dark hallway, not too dark to not see but enough. Sounds of insane laughter creeping up along the walls, scratching and banging of metal.

The boy jumps at each little sound, tears slowly building up in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. All he remember is being in his home, doing his homework and went to bed. Soon, the man opened a cell with a lock combination that only a handful of people know. Pushing the boy inside and locking the door, the boy stood there with wavering eyes, tears falling down. The only thing in the room was a bathroom in one corner of the room, a bed in the other and a window near the ceiling, bars keeping from him escaping. "W-Why am I here!?" He screams loudly, sounds of laughter climbing up the walls.

There was no answer. Only the sound of screaming and laughter in the distance. The boy curls up the corner of the room, above the only source of light coming through the window. Just then, a small, red ladybug crawls down the wall and next to the boy, crawling up his leg and onto his trembling straight jacket. The boy looks at the lady bug and whimpers, "...What's going on Ladybug...?" He asked, wanting to be comforted by any source of warmth in the cold, and dark room.

Dib lets out a bleeding scream, sitting up from his bed and bows his head. His entire body, with the exception of only having his boxers on, was covered in sweat; black raven hair falling down in front of his face and cheeks. He rubs his face with a hand, trying to clear his thoughts. His dreams are always like this. Flashback after flashback. It was Saturday night, the night Keef, Zim, and himself went out to the fair. They went on rides and went back home with Zim by Keef's side.

Rage suddenly filled the Paranormal Investigator, making a small growl at just that one word. Keef. His blood starts to boil slowly, clenching his teeth as he grinded them in a fit of rage, trying to calm himself down. _Why am I getting so angry over him? He hasn't done anything wrong..._ He argued in his thoughts, contemplating whether or not he should even bother with the situation. He groans, holding onto his head with a single hand, scratching his head. "Just... ignore it.." He said under his breath, kicking his feet off the bed to get dressed.

. . . . . .

Although it was a Sunday, Dib still wanted to get out of the house, it already being suffocated with his sisters evil aura and her furious fingers hitting the keys on her GS3. He shivers at the thought, though the sun was warming him as a cold wind blows by. His mind was still buzzing from the dream – more like a nightmare – he had last night. _I hope none of the stuff happens again... It was terrible.._ He thought, frowning as he squints his eyes at the cracks of the concrete sidewalk. Everything that happened up until today, made him want to throw up. Just even thinking about the Crazy Fun House for Boys made him ill.

He had to get his mind off that, and the best way to do so is go to a large Sycamore tree. It's long branches reached up high in the sky above a cliff, having the perfect star-gazing view. Whenever Dib was feeling down, he would visit the tree to see the constellations up in the sky. He would lay back on the trunk of the tree in the middle, staring up at the gazing dark blue atmosphere, hazel eyes sparkling in wonder; wondering what life forms could be up there.

A boy could dream of being in a space air craft, being able to go up into the mysterious wonders of the cold darkness of space. Not only that, he's always wanted to go planet Mars or even Jupiter. It appealed to him that there were more alien lifeforms other than Irkens, Vortians, and Plookesians. Maybe there a species similar to humans; however, Irkens are similar too but Dib wants to find an alien who is different.

Speaking of planets and other astronomy positions, Dib moved towards the local public park in the middle of the large city. He went through some bushes between some trees and there, up ahead, was a large forest of trees. It would talk a few minutes to get to the large sycamore tree and the cliff with the crashing ocean against the rocks.

Dib looks up and sees the large tree. The first thing he did was grab the closet branch and start climbing. The sounds of wind and the waves hitting the rocky cliff below, making it heart-racing to think of how far the drop can be. The Paranormal Investigator reached the very top of the tree, sitting on a safe, thick branch with his legs dangling off. Behind his large circle glasses were his deep hazel eyes staring up at the dark blue and purple sky, white light bulbs shining through that deep darkness.

He always thought the stars, billions and trillions of stars, were many different planets, more things to discover. He reached a pale hand up to touch a star but it was far out of his reach, making his arm fall back down his side. Just then, a flash of light flew across the sky, making his hazel eyes shot open. It was a shooting star...

Dib frowns and his eyes fell a little, thinking deeply. What could he possibly wish for? It wasn't going to work anyways. Nothing works. Especially the medication his therapist gives him from his meetings to him. His fingers slowly clench to fists, grabbing onto the bark of the tree, squinting his eyes shut as he bowed his head. He didn't know what to do. All those days, _months,_ inside that horrible cell made him insane. But as other people see it, that made him _more_ insane.

The boy with the scars desperately holds back the voice that he wanted to scream at all the people he wanted to cuss, even trash at. He was tired; tired of people calling him insane when they know absolutely _nothing_ about him. They didn't know he was a clone. They don't know anything about Zim being an alien either. Dib debated whether or not if it was pointless to continue his life. Life is long, but if you have no goal in life, there's no reason why you should continue your steps up the ladder of achieving the bar you need to catch.

 _Where has everything gone to?_ He thought, gasping as another shimmer was shined in the dark. Only this time, it wasn't a shooting star..


	5. The Ring

It's been about a few months now where all the leaves were gone and were replaced with the covering of white frost. It was around that time where from children to adults will be wearing heavy coats to keep their bodies warm, sitting next to a warm open fire to roast chestnuts and drink hot chocolate. Not only that, but there would be a green tree, from real to fake or to tall to small, it would be decorated with shining red, blue, green and yellow lights, - unless you prefer the traditional yellow lights streamers and ornaments of your choice. On the top would be the shining angel or even a golden star, shining brightly to watch over the house and the presents underneath the tree with shiny red wrapping paper and bows.

Every family celebrates this tradition called Christmas. But that's not the case for the Membrane family. As the father, Professor Membrane, has never celebrated Christmas with his _kids_ and Gaz was still waiting for the dog to give Gaz's Bitey the Vampires' head back. That was long 8 years ago.

Now there was Dib. Although he wasn't the most cheery person on Christmas, he still likes to celebrate it since it's the only Holiday that he enjoys. Setting up the tree by himself and presents filling up below from mostly Gaz and Dib's father, he waits on Christmas Eve on the couch, curled up in a blanket with hot cocoa in his mug and watched Mysterious Mysterious on the big TV in the living room.

Ironically, it was Christmas Eve in the afternoon as Gaz was in the backyard waiting for the dog to get her doll's head back and Professor Membrane was at work, inside the Membranes household was Dib, sitting on the couch with the same blanket he used last year wrapped up around him as he watched the news.

The night a long time ago where he was stargazing from his tall sycamore tree, he had started to do something that most people do when they fall into depression.. hurting himself.. He wanted to run from the pain that he knew about Zim's real reason why he was on Earth in the first place. He didn't want to tell him. So he hurts himself to forget about it. So far its been affective but now he has scars near his wrists – besides the one from Zim's fighting - that can be visible with his trench coat off. Nobody knows about it, except you reader, and now he still dreads about Zim's banishment.

Dib slowly turned his head to look outside the window to see that there was a rack of a snow storm already here. At least the News was actually accurate this time unlike the other times where it rain and he had to help Zim home, which he wouldn't even get a _Thank you, Dib._ He was an Irken. And an Irken doesn't say thank you. It would only make them look weak, although that's what Zim said one time. Dib shook his head, looking back at the TV and then closed his eyes.

 _Thinking about him will only make another run to the bathroom..._ He thought. He hated this feeling. This... twisting of knots and pain in his chest and his stomach. It makes him want to hurl. He wish that the pain he inflicted on himself would make everything disappear with a snap of his fingers.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, making Dib immediately jerk his head to the door. There was a snowstorm, who could possibly be out at this time? The teenager stood up from the couch with the blanket falling off his well built frame, lazy feet moving towards the door as he slowly opened it.

"Finally y-you open the d-door s-stupid human..." A stuttering, slightly smaller boy said, pushing him aside and ran to the couch and wrap himself up with the blanket on the couch.

Dib frowned and closed the door, "You should at least say tha-" He stopped himself.. He shook his head, turning into the kitchen to get hot cocoa. This always happened every Christmas Eve as well. Zim would turn up at his house randomly and invite himself in with warmth and hot cocoa as much as he'd like before he would leave once more. Dib even took the time to buy the little jerk a present. It wouldn't be expensive but something that the Irken could use like a scarf or a jacket which he would see him wearing the next day. It makes him feel satisfied that someone appreciates the gifts he gives.

Despite all that, he's glad that he gets the company. He's alone on Christmas and Christmas Eve, which sounds quite depressing, even if it's Zim. He doesn't care if it's anyone as long as he gets to have some human or even an alien next to him. Walking out of the kitchen with 2 mugs filled with hot cocoa, he handed one over to the trembling, cold Irken which he took immediately with a big gulp, coughing loudly afterwords.

"That's hot!" he yelled at the mug, his serpent-like tongue being poked out to cool down his hot mouth. Dib couldn't help but make a snort and sat next to the Irken,

"That's why you wait for it to cool down space-boy." He retorted, making a comfortable sigh as he turned his head to the TV to listen to the news reporter talking about a possible snow in for the next few days. He kept the mug in his hands as his mind worked again. _Buzz buzz buzz,_ it went, his eyes half-lidded with this clouded deep look in his eyes. This is what he would look like when he was in very deep thought but it broke as soon as he heard Zim's obnoxious voice,

"This show is boring!" He pouted, grabbing the remote and quickly scrolls through the channels. Dib turned his head to look at Zim and back towards the TV again, "Hey Zim? Can I ask you something?" He started, taking a small sip from his mug to taste the delicious chocolate.

The Irken turned his head with these fake blue contacts, lifting an non-existing eyebrow. Dib knew that those glowing red orbs were behind them and he'll see them soon. After around midnight after they open their _presents,_ Zim would sleep over and use Dib's shirt and sleep in _his_ bed without his disguise on as if he trusted him. Dib honestly didn't mind as he took a sleeping bag and slept on the floor. Although the next day, Zim would be gone, most likely at his house with new planning for domination on Earth that were very likely to fail.

"Well? Get on with it. Zim don't got all day." He spatted rudely towards his host, taking another gulp of his hot cocoa which was now cooled down.

Dib turned his head back towards the teenager with the _skin condition,_ his thoughts running through again as he made sure the things he said weren't offensive because of his race or even his height. "Why... do you come here every Christmas Eve? Wouldn't you be with Gir or even Keef?" He said rather slowly and quietly, hazel eyes behind his round glasses seeming to be full of emotion but his heart was broken, filled with the blackness of loneliness and not feeling loved. He wanted someone to be there when he needed someone the most and that one person who can do that... was the person sitting right next to him, drinking hot cocoa.

Zim stared into Dib's eyes, something that he rarely do, turning his head back towards a random commercial about butt cream and sighs heavily, "You're slow Dib-stink.." He mutters under his breath, "I take a break every Christmas Eve since you humans don't work and have silly vacations too. So I don't have to worry about being caught or being behind my work." He simply placed it at.

"Yeah but why are you in my house?" He said, getting annoyed. He knew Zim was thickheaded but not this thickheaded.

This time, Zim didn't say anything. He just waited until the clocked ticked faster and faster until it hit 12:00 and he'd be able to open his present and leave which was also depressing.

. . . . . .

After opening presents downstairs, Zim ran upstairs with his new gift – which was a red scarf – and got ready for the night. Dib on the other hand was cleaning up the wrapping paper along with the empty cocoa mugs in the kitchen. His thoughts were blank at the moment. He wanted to go to the bathroom to do his business but he restrained from it. Why was he stopping? Was it because a guest was here? He shook it off, shutting off the water faucet and look towards the stairs which he walked up.

Dib opened the door and see Zim already curled up on his bed without his disguise on, his back turned to him to see the back of his antennas but not his glowing red orbs. He resisted the urge to gulp, discarding his shirt and pants and quickly pulled on some pajama pants and a clean shirt to hide his scars.

Then, there was a small voice from behind him, making his eyes slightly widen a bit. He turned his body around to look at the voice coming from the Irken. Zim was sitting up right with these deep red orbs staring directly into his hazel ones, wearing Dib's shirt which was too big for him, the collar falling off one side of his shoulder. He looked... cute..

"Dib. Here." He said, slowly taking out a box from his PAK which was wrapped in shining blue wrapping paper and black ribbon to keep it shut.

Dib was shocked.. Not by the present but Zim actually saying his name without the use of silly nicknames. Also, he was never given a present. He always bought them for himself. He reached over slowly and took it gently into the palm of his hands, looking at it and back at Zim. There, he made a movement that he hadn't done for the last few months; smile, "Thank you.. Zim.." He whispered softly, his breath warm and his heart seeming to seal a little with this paste of goo.

Zim waved him off, "You should be honored!" He shouted, bringing his hand up and pointing at him with this smirk. "Now go to bed Dib-smell." He laid back down with his back turned to him once more.

 _Great.. Here comes the nicknames again..._ But Dib didn't mind this time. He was actually happy after so many years. He didn't even _know_ why he was happy but he knew he was happy. He looked at the box in his hands with the smile goofingly still on his face. He took the sleeping bag out and sat in it as he slowly and very carefully removed the ribbon. There, he slowly opened the box, making Dib's eyes blink a few times to make sure he was seeing the item correctly.

He reached his hand into the box and pulled out the silver chain out and attached at the bottom was a silver ring. Inside the ring in black font was Irken words that Dib could easily read which said, _Dib._ He was confused but was smiling still. He slowly wrapped the necklace around his neck and looked at Zim who seemed to be sleeping. Without another word, he laid down, taking off his glasses, laying them on the floor next to him and closed his eyes to slowly fall asleep.


	6. Storm

Many days had passed that fateful Christmas day and Dib hasn't heard anything from the little green Irken. Usually the male would show up at his house with his _master_ plan to take over Earth but today... it felt different.. The air felt thick around the teenager as he stepped out of his nice and toasty home and into the freezing cold. Imagine white frost and snow along the cracked sidewalks, icicles on the rim of roofs, mailboxes, and the thick dust of white when you breath. Not only that, the boy nearly slipped on the black ice as he used a nearby pole to balance himself.

Dib glanced up at the sky and saw that it was quite bright out despite the fluffy white clouds blocking out the shining sun. His eyes were then filled with admiration to see the deep and dark purple sky, seeing each white lights twinkle at him as if they're placing a blessing on him. Despite his eyes thinking about the beautiful scenery, his mind was thinking about the day he first harmed himself. He squints his eyes a bit, looking forward to see a car zooming by, the breeze of the cold wind whipping at his black scythe hair lock like a flag in the wind. His heavy feet seemed to move on their own towards the dreading High School where he couldn't just wait for a horrible holiday..

"Valentine's Day..." He groaned as he already saw girls and boys sharing heart-shaped meat slabs.. He could already see it, but he chuckled under his breath from the thought of Zim actually getting piled by the deadly meat, smoke coming off him like a summer bonfire. It was quite humorous. Although, the boy couldn't help but feel remorse for the Irken as he's been dodging these terrible Earth holidays ever since he's been living here years ago. His chuckling slowly stopped into silence and his small grin turned into a frown, staring at the ground as the ignorant teenagers rush into the building.

Now what was up with him now? First he thought that he hated the Irken but now he suddenly feels bad for him? Was that medication getting to him or was... "Am I going insane..?" He said out loud to himself as some nearby students – mostly bullies – suddenly shouted _What do you think_ along with a chortle, their laughs sounding like metal scrapping on metal. Dib glared at them lightly although he did not say anything, a zipper on his mouth kept him from doing so since the bullies could pound him in an instant. That would not be good for the starting of the day. Instead, he moved on into the building.

. . . . . .

Half-way through the day in school, people were gazing out the window and saw that the snow was picking up quite quickly outside. As Dib couldn't help but glance over as well and saw the thickness of white patches like it was a fog. The snow was thick enough to hide the fields of the school and even the streets. The sound of winds whipping by angrily at the school as the building creaked because of it; causing some of the High School students to jump and take a step back away from the window.

"M-Ms. Bitters? Do you think the school is going to collapse?" Zitta asked, looking at the old teacher that was expanding her fingers where you could see her fragile, small bones, each time her lips spoke _Doom._ Clearly, the old women was insane, claiming that the world was going to end, imploding on itself. Zitta instead took back what she said, sitting back in her seat which was right behind Zim.

Zim however, thought nothing of it. He was instead doodling on a piece of paper with his sharp tongue sticking out at the end of his lips, eyes narrowed in concentration. He chuckles evilly behind his hand, seeing that he made a childish picture – Also did I mention terrible? - of Dib having an abnormally large head.

Dib whipped his head around towards the boy with the skin-condition and lifts an nervous eyebrow. For whatever reason, the human always got nervous when the Irken laughed or even spoke. Although he was dense and too ignorant and dumb to take over the planet, it still... frightened him. _God damn it.._ The boy bit his bottom lip nervously, just remembering that he still has that necklace that Zim has given him on Christmas.

 _Why am I getting so worked up anyways? He gave me it anyways..._ His heart was beating like the hands of a person in a tantrum, his cheeks also having a soft, red shade as well. He covers his mouth with half-lidded eyes. Little did he know, the teenager was experiencing the first emotions and feelings of love.

Suddenly, the lights turn off as teenagers screamed loudly, Ms. Bitters still continuing her monotone with Dib doing nothing more than jumping up in fright. He grabbed his phone and turned on the screen and placed on a flashlight app, showing it around the room. The snow was still hitting hard against the school building, blocking up the doors and windows as the rooms quickly became colder each minute that passes. Dib closes his trench coat more over himself as he sighs heavily. _Just great..._

After about a few minutes, a teacher arrived in the classroom with blankets in his hands, looking at the students who were in their seats with only a lamp in the middle to light up the whole room. "As we all know, there's been a blackout. However, we may not leave until the snow storm stops and you're all to go home. For now, the cafeteria is open to you all to eat breakfast and lunch. Since we're limited on blankets, take turns with them as you may will."

All the students except for Dib went to go grab a blanket, mostly all of them getting one as the human sighs heavily. He felt comfortable with just his trench coat. As he went to close his eyes, he heard his stomach grumble, his eyes widening with a blush. He decided to get himself some food before actually falling asleep.

. . . . . .

The boy ate in the cafeteria, having a lunch to ease his cravings as he noticed the hallways were filled with lanterns lighting up for students to move around; scattered red hearts for Valentine's Day on the floor which was stomped on by the walking teenagers. They no longer cared about the holiday. It was everyone for themselves when it comes to the storm. As Dib walked further, the lanterns lead to the bathrooms, cafeteria, as well as the gymnasium, where most of the students were now in. When he entered that room, it was much nicer in there since the heat was contained from earlier but it was still cold.

Nearby chattering of teeth came from each teenager as well as Dib, bringing up his collar of his trench coat as he took a seat on a bleacher as he tried to keep his heat in. Not soon after that, a familiar small figure sits next to Dib, the boy opening his hazel eyes to see it was Zim, "...What do you want...?" He asked, but he noticed that he has a blanket bundled up around him as he looked warm and content.

 _Of course he would get a blanket.. Knowing him he probably stole it from another person..._

"Oh be quiet human." He stuck his serpent-like tongue out at him in a childish manner, clutching onto the blanket more around him like a little boy not wanting to share his toys.

Dib rolls his eyes and looks away from him and drapes the trench coat over him as much as he could, keeping his hands under his arms to keep them from freezing up. He glanced out the window nearby, seeing that the snow was falling harder and faster against the tightly locked window. The teeth chattering became slowly louder, Dib not realizing it but later on.

"Hey, green freak," A voice was heard as both Zim and Dib look up to see a large, tall jock – also known as the jackass in the school – towering over them both. "I hope that you were saving that blanket just for me." A smirk goes across his face. Zim however made a nasty glare, growls escaping his lips lowly, "Doesn't have your name on it smelly human that smells like used gym socks."

Nearby chuckles and laughs came from girls eavesdropping on their conversation which made the jock's face turn red with embarrassment and anger. Even Zim snickered quite loudly before a loud growl came from the jock. Silence filled the gym as both Zim and Dib soon were surrounded by a crowd of jocks, having their hands to fists, some cracking their knuckles.

"...Shit.." A curse erupted from Dib's lips, looking over at Zim who was a fearless fool as he continued to have his glare on them. "You think I'm suppose to feel threatened!?" He challenged, standing up as the blanket fell among the bleachers. Not only that but he clenches his hands to fists, being ready to pick a fight.


	7. Grief

Things weren't suppose to turn out this way. The sound of yelling and cracks of punches and kicks. The last thing Dib could remember was seeing black and then a flash of white came to his eyes. He woke up being in a white room with his entire body feeling absolute pain. He winces lightly and grips his ribs and a hand on his cheek only to feel moments later that he didn't have a shirt on and there was bandages.

"W-What the-"

"Don't move stupid human!" A voice yells near his voice, making Dib jolt up and turn his head to see the green figure. He had a bandage on his cheek and he was holding some gauze in his 'normal' fingers. "If you move, you're going to ruin Zim's brilliant wrapping of these...bandages! Yes!" He had this look as if he knew what he was talking about as he kept repairing the broken and bruised male in front of him.

Dib, who's mind was still cloudy about what had happened before, decided to listen to the other before he decides to break him even more. He glances down with a blurry vision to see that there was bruises across his chest as if he's been stomped on and there might be a few fractured ribs along with his arm that seemed to have bruises as well. Although he could not see his face, he could feel a cold ice pack on his forehead. "Do you mind explaining what happened?"

Zim looks at Dib and lifts an eyebrow, "You and your humans puny brains.." He sighed heavily and and finished wrapping the cloth, "While Zim was fighting the sack of meat in the gym, being the idiotic human you were went to fight but you didn't even last 4 seconds before getting knocked out." Zim makes a short snort before bursting out laughing.

A shot of red crossed Dib's cheeks and looks away from him as Zim kept going. "You can't stand against him! He would of killed you probably if Zim wasn't there to get you out of that mess."

"You should of just let me die if that was the case." He mumbled, squinting his eyes at the wall. Dib's hands went to fists, "Why did you even help me anyways? I thought you said you always wanted to destroy me first so you could take over this planet?" That part always bugged him ever since he gotten that locket from Zim. In fact, he still had it and it was loosely wrapped around his neck. He never admitted to Zim that he liked the present but he felt this warmth when he saw Zim wearing the scarf he got him on Christmas day.

Zim did not hear the first thing he said but looks away from Dib, not answering his confused question. However he did say, "You're stupid, Dib-stink." He said with that little nickname that always made him angry. The Irken smirks at him, "But Zim still sees Dib wearing Zim's necklace, no?"

The question got him caught off guard and Dib's pale cheeks turned into a flush of an even darker shade of red. It not was just because of the question either, it was also from the fact that he pointed out that he was still wearing the necklace and he said his name without the stupid nickname. Dib looked away from him and his bandaged up hands grip onto his skinny pants he was wearing. "You're still wearing the scarf I gave you." He retorted, glancing at Zim but only to see a small shade of blue. "Just sit still, human." Was his only response, wrapping the bandages around the rest of his torso.

Things ran through his head quickly, many mixed emotions placed. The fact that this 'human' was helping him through what happened weeks before, with the locket to the talk they had near the beginning of the school; yet you've got to think that everyone changes how they feel about an individual, right? But that shouldn't happen since Zim is an Irken.

Dib's eyes widen in realization, glancing at the shorter one who had just finished bandaging him. 'Just because he's an Irken, doesn't mean he can't feel emotions...' He thought about how happy he was when he got his scarf on Christmas, or even the time when he looked sad about a failure or, damn does he say it, scared of germs. Irkens are just like animals and humans, they have emotions too even though they don't need to show it. Just like Gaz, she loves her brother even though she beats him all the time whenever he does something wrong. And besides:

He is a defect and his entire mission is a lie.

At that moment, Dib felt everything just collapsed, his vision becoming more blurry as he slowly sat up from the stretcher he was on. He couldn't help but feel remorse, his vision only becoming more blurry when he thought about it. "Zim, I'm so sorry." His voice was cracking and he shoves both of his hands where his eyes were. The position he was in made him look like a little child that needed a hug or to be embraced. It was embarrassing.

Zim, who was confused on what the black-haired male was crying about, glared towards him and stood up 'tall' and 'mighty', letting out a loud yell. "Just look at yourself you pathetic worm! Why are you letting your sad liquids poor out of your eye-sockets for Zim!? The Dib is never like this!' The yelling just got louder the more angry and confused he was. "Explain now human! Or feel the almighty wrath of Zi-"

Zim's voice was cut off by Dib, a strong embrace of his arms wrapped around the other. There was the sound of just Dib's sniffles as he shoved his face onto his shoulder. However, Zim started to freak out, "Don't get your liquids on me! Zim did not bathe in paste today!" The smaller squirmed to get out of the others grip, the hug however only tightening. At this point, Zim knew it was useless and stood completely still once he found out that the other meant no harm.

"I can't explain. Now a-anyways." Dib whispers, "But can we just.. stay like this for a little while?" His voice was completely broken, the same going with his soul that's slowly eating away. Soon, Dib felt a pair of small and fragile arms wrap around his own torso, causing his heart to jump and race. He peeked up to see indeed that Zim was returning the hug.

"Only this one time, Dib-stink." Zim says, not realizing the soft flush of blue on his cheeks. For the second time, Zim managed to place a small smile on Dib's lips, despite it just being a slight tug. His hug tightens and their bodies pressed against one another, causing the hug to be more of an embrace than a normal hug. "And don't you dare tell any other smelly humans about this."

"That's all I need." His eyes shut and he could feel the color of red shaded on his pearl cheeks. At this point, Dib knew what he thought was completely true. Zim was not heartless, nor did he truly hate Dib. He knew that both had something that 'enemies' don't. He found out what his true feelings for Zim was.

. . . . . .

It's been a few months since that moment in the infirmary in school between Zim and Dib. In fact, the two of them learned how to actually stand being in the same room with one another, let alone stand next to each other. Ever since that fight, Zim, as well as Dib, have been free from the clutches of the bullies in school since Zim threaten them that if they harmed himself or even the other in any way, they were basically asking for a death wish. Of course Dib was surprised that Zim would defend him but he understood why and could only thank the Irken for that.

They seemed to be closer than they have ever been, almost as if they were friends. Although Zim would not admit it, it was obvious that the way they both interacted with one another is friendly and possibly that their bond to becoming more closer. It was dangerously obvious and Dib wondered why Zim was so thick-headed. Actually, take that back. Zim has always been thick-headed about obvious things that was shown right in front of his face; like that one time where Dib tricked Zim into meeting him in the forest with his old councilor, Mr. Dwicky, and was too stupid to realize that Dib made the meeting, not the 'aliens' that gave him the transmission.

All in all, looks can deceiving, tricking your eyes of what's really on the inside, just like Zim. He might be able to deny with what Dib's points are about them being technically friends, but what they really think inside their heads is completely different. Every person is different with how they feel about another individual, however, it is clear to what Zim feels about Dib, and what Dib feels about him. He actually thought that he was glad that he was thick-headed so he would never find out that he has xenophilia.

But now it was late April, the leaves came back upon the trees and they waved at the wind that passed through, the branches shaking blissfully by the pleasing feeling of the breeze. Flowers began to bloom from a large variety of colors with the sun smiling down upon them, them giving off this sweet smell. Although Spring may be blooming, that wasn't the only thing that was blooming in the air.

On some days, Zim would go over to Dib's house to hangout with him. Usually it consists of video games with yelling of threats when the alien was losing. The other however couldn't help but smile at him and knew the threats were false and not true, only doing that out of anger. Plus, he always likes to win anyways. Dib was starting to question if Zim actually felt the same way he does. Every time he comes over, at the end of day, he always asks if he could sleepover.

The first time he asked that, he thought he was going to do experiments on him. After getting used to Zim sleeping in his home, he finally let Zim sleep in the same bed together, since the pull-out bed was not so comfortable for Zim's PAK. Because of that, he managed to experience a side of Zim he never saw before.

One night when he slept over, Dib could not sleep since he was thinking about plans for summer and what he can do to spend time with Zim. That's when he heard Zim made some noises in his sleep, causing him to toss and turn on his side of the bed. Due to how the bed was a single bed, Dib couldn't ignore it and saw the green face filled with strain, sweat collecting on his forehead.

Dib knew that Zim was experiencing some form of discomfort in his sleep, possibly a nightmare or pain. His pale hand was placed on Zim's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Zim.. What's w-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence do to him grunting from a quick hug from the smaller one (although he was strong). Zim's arms and legs were wrapped around the other as if he was a koala, his breathing slightly heavy. Mumbles came from the Irkens lips, sounding like he was talking about his leaders and how they abandoned him, as if he already knew.

Dib felt a wave of grief, thankful but at the same time he was regretting that he never told Zim what he knew. He moved his hands around Zim to comfort him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. His eyes were closed and he felt a frown grow on his lips the more the alien talked about his banishment. "It's okay Zim.." He whispered softly to the other, rubbing his back a bit more before he brought him a bit closer. He knew that Zim would pull away in disgust if he was awake, but right now he wanted to comfort him. Upon him saying that, the mumbling that came from Zim stopped slowly and all that Dib heard was the sound of him breathing. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that the alien had finally passed his nightmare and was now slightly smiling. The sound of thumping came from Dib, his breath suddenly taken away when he felt a pair of lips upon his.


End file.
